Hate at First Sight
by TheLoneReed
Summary: Margo. Harry. Two names that when squished together in eternal happiness create: Hargo. Which is the clearest indication of what their meeting has to offer.
1. You Might Just Tip The Train

Ok, I can't believe I'm doing this. I love Harry Potter and all, but I am A NEWSIE GOIL! lol. But I just got so inspired. So, here goes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OK, so, we sneak into McGonagall's room when she isn't there, and we plant the stink bomb! It's brilliant!"  
  
"Ron, you ARE an idiot. Not only is that a stupid idea, but what if you get caught? Professor McGonagall will have your head!"  
  
"Hermione, stop being such a goody-two-shoes. It's time you had some fun. This is our third year at Howgwart's, and it's time we started to pull some pranks. Fred and George were already the masters two weeks into the first year!"  
  
"Oh, so now we're taking advice on how to behave in school from Fred and George? How could I be stupid enough not to go along with them? They've never gotten in trouble." Hermione retaliated back to Ron, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Look, they may not be 'the perfect students' but at least they're not boring old-"  
  
"You guys!" Harry interrupted. "Just please stop fighting. We're not even there and you're already at each other's throats.  
  
Ron and Hermione glared at each other, but then let the subject drop. The three were riding in a mostly empty compartment, except for two girls all the front of the compartment, giggling idiotically. They were on their way to Howgwart's School of Witch-Craft and Wizardry, third year. They were all about fourteen years old, and complete opposites of each other.  
  
Ron was a tall, lanky, red headed, freckled boy who came from a large, poor family and was always ready for mischief.  
  
Hermione was a professional, bushy haired, pretty busy-body who would rather die than break the rules and just couldn't keep her nose out of everyone's business, especially if it was something that she just KNEW was going to get them in trouble.  
  
And Harry, well, he was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who no one understood, and who had faced much more than any boy should. He was kind, brave, smart, powerful, handsome, and for some unknown reason still single!  
  
They began to talk about other things when suddenly the door to the compartment slid open with a small 'click'. A very pretty girl who was medium height, long blond hair with red highlights, and electric blue eyes entered. She sat down in the seat which was horizontal to thee three friends and leaned against the window.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Ron.  
  
"Dunno, never seen her before." hissed Hermione.  
  
"She's got a great body though." whispered Ron back, getting evil glares from Hermione.  
  
However they could not continue because the girl had stood up and walked over to their table. "My name is Margo Henderson, I just started here. I was being home schooled, but living in a small home in England while practicing spells that more than once set the house on fire isn't exactly convenient. So, I'm coming here." She turned to Ron. "Oh, and my body is my business, you little pervert." She turned so that she was eying all three of them. "You just might want to keep your voices down when you gossip."  
  
Harry was dumbstruck. How could someone just waltz over here and act so superior? "I, actually, was not saying anything." he murmured, getting death glares from Ron and Hermione.  
  
Margo put on an obviously fake sympathetic face. "Too bad, so sad. Who cares?" she said briskly. "Who might you three knuckle heads be?"  
  
"We're not knuckleheads, and why should we tell you 'miss uppity'?" said Harry, a frown on his face.  
  
"Fine, don't." she replied, and was about to head back to her seat when Hermione suddenly said, "Why don't you join us? There's an empty seat next to Harry."  
  
Harry and Ron threw bewildered and angry looks at her. Hermione just shrugged in an 'Ill-explain-later look.'  
  
"Sure." said the girl, saying so just to bother the two boys. She sat down icily next to Harry, not even touching him. "So, what are your names?"  
  
"You mean you don't know me!?!?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, Potter, I know you. Geeze, you better watch it. If that head of yours gets any bigger, it might just tip the train." she frowned and turned back to Hermione and Ron. "Do you mind introducing me to 'little people' of this great, big, famous man's fan club?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Ron ignored her and said, "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger."  
  
"We three are all in Gryffindor. I suppose you'll have to go and take part in the sorting house ceremony with all of the first years, then?" smirked Harry.  
  
"No, moron, actually I was sorted over the summer." she retaliated.  
  
"What house are you in?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Gryffindor, I now see unfortunately. I hope there's enough room in the house for me. I suppose Harry here takes up at least, four people with his enormous head?" she grinned evilly.  
  
Harry was about to throw another remark back at her when the train hit a bump and Margo flew into Harry. It ended up where she landed in his lap, her eyes looking into his.  
  
Her mouth was open slightly in surprise and her hands gripping Harry's shoulders. Suddenly, she rolled off of him and slid out of the booth. "Nice meeting you all." she said stiffly, and then retreated out of the compartment.  
  
As soon as she did the train stopped with a jolt. They had arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked that! PLEASE REVIEW! If ya do I'll give ya a fly jumping casually in a dreaded pile of google! Or, just a thanks!  
  
3 Me! 


	2. Malicious Munchies'

YES PEOPLE!!!! I WROTE HER SO YOU WOULD HATE HER! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A DITZ! yeesh. I hate her, you hate her, we all hate her! Lets all hold hands and FLAME ME! lol. Yes, u r SUPPOSED to hate her, which was my intent. Just let me continue before you flame me, because it really hurts when people flame, for something you intentionally did. So, here goes, second chapter: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God, that girl was a jerk." said Hermione, a frown on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I doubt she's in Gryffindor. She probably lied, she's definitely a Slytherin." replied Ron hotly.  
  
"She didn't even know me and she was treating me like scum! She makes me so mad.." Harry was steaming. She had been rude, arrogant, and downright mean to him before she even got to know him. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was Malfoy's sister!"  
  
"Let's go, everyone's leaving the train." Hermione said, getting up.  
  
They exited the train and walked slowly to where a teacher was directing them into carriages in pairs. Harry stepped in line and couldn't believe it! The girl from the train was right in front of him and acted as though she didn't even know him! In fact, she was acting as if she didn't know where she was. Harry sighed dejectedly when he and Margo were paired together to ride in a carriage.  
  
She stepped inside warily and even offered her hand out to help him in. He pushed it aside and pulled himself in, sitting with a huff as far away from her as he could manage.  
  
"For goodness, sake. You shouldn't treat someone so rude without even knowing them!" she said huffily.  
  
If Harry had been sipping a drink that he would have spit it all over the carriage. 'What are you talking about!?!? You're the one who was absolutely horrid to me before I even got to say my name!"  
  
"You call lending a hand to help you in the carriage horrid!? What should I have done to be nice, pushed you out?" she said, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You know quite well what I'm talking about! On the train you were talking about how I was conceited and all sorts of other things. You were a troll!"  
  
"You idiot! I've never seen you before in my life!" she retaliated.  
  
"Yes, you have! You've gone mental, haven't you? You should be going to some kind of mental institution, not to a school where you can treat other people horribly and then act as though it never happened!"  
  
"But it DID never happen! Oh, I'm so confused. I just got on the train and sat down and was reading for awhile when these two boys, they looked just like each other. They had bright red hair and lots of freckles. I don't remember their names, Frank and Geoffrey maybe? Anyway, they offered me some kind of candy, and I ate it. Then I began to feel very odd, and I don't remember much after that! Except for bumping into a boy when the train started, that's when I began to 'wake up' you might call it. Maybe you're right, I must be going mental." she said, a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Don't try to blame this on Fred and George-" Harry began.  
  
"That was their names!"  
  
"As I was saying. You know very well how annoying and rude you were, don't lie and pin this on somebody else." he just knew she was lying, Fred and George couldn't concoct anything of that sort, she must have heard about them and decided to blame them for everything."  
  
She was about to say something back at him when the carriages stopped and the doors opened. Harry jumped out, eager to get away from this rude, annoying, mean, and now lying girl. She leapt out behind him and walked off to Professor McGonagall, who was directing the second years and above to the great hall.  
  
Harry made his way over to his friends and proceeded to complain about Margo. "You know, how she could possibly blame it on Fred and George, I don't know!? The git! You know what else, she-"  
  
"Harry! You've been talking about her for ten minutes. You know, maybe Fred and George did have something to do with it, they aren't exactly known for not playing jokes. Ron, why are you so quiet?" said Hermione.  
  
Ron coughed awkwardly and glanced at Harry. "Well, Harry, I think she's telling the truth. Fred and George have been working all summer on this new licorice stick. It, well, it makes you really nasty. They call them 'malicious munchies'." he said; a nervous smile on his face.  
  
"Oh." mumbled Harry. "She could still be lying; I'm going to find Fred and George."  
  
"Wait! Harry, the sorting ceremony is about to start. We'll save you a seat!" she called after him.  
  
Harry searched over the heads of the bustling teens, but it wasn't hard to spot the two flames or red that stuck out towards the crowd. He jostled through people, getting a few nasty stares, but finally reached the twins.  
  
"Hey, Harry! How are you? Does ickle Ronnykin need anudder diaper?" joked Fred.  
  
"He's seems to be going through them a lot lately. His tolerance for bladder control is really depleting." said George, laughing.  
  
"I just need to know, did you happen to give a 'malicious munchie' to a very pretty girl with blonde hair on the train?" he said, hoping that it wasn't true. if it was, he was going to come out the jerk.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. But we were just having some fun, mate. Why do you ask?" said George.  
  
"Oh, no! It's just, well, she came into our compartment, and she was really nasty and then-"  
  
"You mean it worked!" shouter Fred joyously.  
  
"We better get started on adding that to our order forms. Let's go find Lee, I bet we can get him to try one!" said George.  
  
"Then let's bring him to his girlfriend! See you later Harry!" and the twins walked off.  
  
Well, I guess I better go find Margo and apologize, though it really wasn't my fault. I mean, how was I supposed to know Fred and George really did give her something to make her mean? Still, I suppose I should still explain to her what happened, so we aren't at odds.  
  
And with that he bobbed through the now moving crowd, trying to find the girl before they reached the great hall. 


End file.
